


Parvillying

by Marshmiillow



Category: Lyinginbedmon - Fandom, William Strife - Fandom, Yogscast
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmiillow/pseuds/Marshmiillow
Summary: A short kind of unfinished one shot (probably never going to finish it tbh)





	Parvillying

Parv slid his hands up inside Strife’s shirt as they both watch Lying slowly undress for them, revealing intricate red lace clung neatly to their slim form. Strife bit his lip as he watched, reaching down for his belt buckle as he watched the witch sway and twirl, running their hands up into their hair as they moved. Parv moaned softly and moved to take Strife’s shirt off, swiftly followed by his own as he stood up to move to face them, planting his hands on their hips to kiss them and push them into Strife’s lap. 

Lying reciprocated the kiss, moving their hands to Parv’s hair as Strife slid his hands down their sides, kissing along the back of their shoulders. The witch pressed themselves into the attention, humming with satisfaction. They chuckled softly as Strife carefully undid the clasps on their lingerie, slipping it off them and letting it fall to the floor. Parv took the opportunity to run his hands over their chest, teasing them and making them moan softly. Between panted breaths, they managed to clumsily tug Strife’s slacks onto the floor, which they followed with Parv’s jeans before moving to lie on the bed with Strife over them and Parv between their legs, kissing down their thighs.

After a little while, they all ended up completely nude and tangled together, with Lying sandwiched between the others. Strife was gently fingering them as Parvis sucked them off, and they held both of them down as they rolled their hips a little in encouragement. They gasped as Strife added a third finger to stretch them out, and Parv took more of their tentacles into his mouth. After a moment longer, Strife removed his fingers to have them ride his dick, earning a soft moan from the businessman. Lying wasted no time starting to ride him, one hand on Strife’s hip, the other in Parv’s hair to hold him down despite his occasional choked noises. Strife moaned deeply and panted as he held their hips to guide them, leaning back against the headboard and rolling his hips up to meet Lying’s as he softly murmured their name under his breath. 

When Parvis eventually had to come up for air, the witch pulled him up into a rough kiss and into their lap to allow the tentacles to wrap around his dick. Parvis moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around them, tugging on their hair as they pulled on his. It didn't take much for Parvis' knees to buckle and make him lean against Lying as their tentacles got him off, weakly rutting his hips against them. 

Holding Parv up, Lying pulled themselves off Strife and suggested they change positions so they could fuck Parvis, with Strife fucking them from behind, which both of their partners gladly agreed to.


End file.
